There are a number of applications in which electronics are attached to various articles to provide a function that is ancillary to the function of the article or work in conjunction with the article to provide a desired function. Such applications may involve radio frequency (RF) transponders or light-emitting diodes (LEDs), for example.
A number of design objectives present challenges for making suitable structures to carrying the aforementioned electronic devices, and in some instances, compromises may be required. Examples of design objectives include low cost, low profile, flexibility, and durability.
Mounting electronic devices on flexible substrates is a common approach for making structures that are flexible and durable. However, approaches that involve print-and-etch processes may be more costly than desired. The expense is attributable in part to the print-and-etch processes used in creating the wiring pattern. Expensive chemicals are required for print-and-etch processes, and hazardous waste is a byproduct. Also, lead frames are often used as carriers for the electronic devices, creating a structure having a higher profile than may be desired.